


Everyday dress

by ferric



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferric/pseuds/ferric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark should definitely keep that offer and blow Eduardo.</p><p>For <a href="http://mark-eduardo.livejournal.com/368440.html?thread=2180408#t2180408">this prompt</a> from the TSN Mark/Eduardo prompt fest: Mark is turned on by Eduardo wearing casual clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday dress

Mark stared.

Eduardo blinked. “What is it? Is it not there?”

“No, it’s here,” Mark grabbed the gray sweatshirt and tossed it to Eduardo, who promptly caught it with one hand. He turned back to the content of Eduardo’s drawer. Normal clothes. Actual normal clothes. Mark even spotted a pair of cargo shorts hiding underneath two pairs of dark jeans. 

“What is it?” asked Eduardo, his voice sounded muffled, probably because he was changing. Now, Mark’s parents taught him much about manners, but they were all guys here, and besides, if he made a big deal about it, then it would seem like something suspicious and dubiously not-so-innocent was going through his mind. So the logical conclusion, obviously, was that he could watch Eduardo change without making a big deal. 

Without making it too obvious, Mark turned around and watched Eduardo unbuttoned his shirt, revealing way too much skin than Mark was comfortable with. Mark quickly looked away, face burning and staring intently at the content of Eduardo’s drawer, willing the heat on his face to abate. 

Honestly, it wasn’t a fucking big deal. Really.

Mark felt like he was in high school again, when he had to change for PE, and all the guys around him were fit, and he….wasn’t up to par. He’ll look at other guys, but not really looking-looking, not looking like the way guys looked at girls or anything, just….not like that. It wasn’t like that. Eduardo was Eduardo. He wasn’t bulky like those football players, but he wasn’t bad looking either, just very…slender. Smooth. Soft-looking but strong, slightly dark skin.

Mark felt the back of his neck burning. He stared intently at Eduardo’s ordered clothes. 

“My drawer isn’t that fascinating, is it?” asked Eduardo. Mark could hear the light ‘thump’ sound of Eduardo’s dress pants landing on the bed. 

Fuck. The image of Eduardo without pants on wasn't helping.

“You have casual clothes,” said Mark, attempting to diverge his mind from the mental image. 

“Of course I do,” said Eduardo. “Did you think I rely solely on suits?”

Yes. 

No.

Well, he knew that Eduardo had casual clothes, but he’d seen Eduardo so often in formal clothes that it was hard not to have the mental image of Eduardo wearing suit as a kid. 

“No,” Mark replied. 

“You did, don’t deny it,” there was a hint of amusement in Eduardo’s tone. “Funny thing is, you remember Abby?”

“Abigail,” Mark said flatly. “Your ex-girlfriend.” Of course Mark remembered Abigail. He felt a little insulted that Eduardo would think that Mark wouldn’t remember. 

“Yeah,” said Eduardo. “She was surprised when she found out that I have casual clothes too.”

“And you guys dated for how long?” Mark tried not to sound too bitter, he really did.

“We weren’t together that long,” Eduardo protested, a note of defensiveness in his tone as a response to Mark’s sullen mood. When Mark didn’t say anything, he quickly tried to change it. “Anyway, do you want to know what’s funny?”

“What?” 

“She said she’ll blow me if I finally dress casually.”

Mark froze, but Eduardo probably didn’t notice because he continued. “Well, she said she was starting to feel bad because she always felt really shabby next to me, and she really like to wear comfortable clothes as opposed to—”

“Did she do it?” asked Mark.

“What?” 

“Did she blow you?” Mark wasn’t jealous. He wasn’t.

“Well, yeah, a couple times,” said Eduardo. “But not for the clothes thing,” he added in quickly, as if that was going to make Mark feel better about it. “I mean, she was joking. She’s not that kind of girl.”

It didn’t make Mark feel any better.

But Mark wasn’t going to lose to Abigail, so he scoffed and shrugged as nonchalantly as he could. “I’ll blow you if you’d wear casual clothes.”

And then there was an awkward silence.

Fuck.

Luckily, Eduardo broke the silence between them because there was the rustling sound of clothes as he continued to get dressed. Mark almost sighed in relief as all activities resumed. Things got back to normal again. 

Although the balance was never completely restored because Eduardo and Mark didn’t say anything to each other. Mark was never the type to mind awkwardness, but this was a different type of awkwardness. The I-accidentally-hinted-to-my-best-friend-that-I-want-to-have-sex-with-him kind of awkwardness. The kind that Mark would keep his mouth shut in hope that it would blow over.

“Alright,” said Eduardo. “I’m in normal clothes now.”

Mark clenched his hands tight because he couldn’t believe that Eduardo was saying what he thought Eduardo was saying. His chest was bursting with something that felt dangerously close to hope. 

“So?” said Mark, testing the grounds before he jumped into more assumptions. 

“You should keep your promise,” said Eduardo, and Mark turned around at that.

“Really?”

“Really,” said Eduardo as he moved forward to crowd Mark against the dresser. Mark took a step back and lost his balance when the open drawer slid shut with his weight, but Eduardo easily caught him with both arms, moving in between his legs.

Mark clutched at Eduardo’s T-shirt, and then he realized that Eduardo was, in fact, in T-shirt and sweatpants. Eduardo smelled nice, not of the starched suits or the over-priced cologne, but just himself, like the long nights he stayed up late studying for a midterm while drenched in sweat and scent of pepperoni pizza, like the video games marathon when he smelled like sugary Mountain Dew and Red Vines, like every single moment that he spent with Mark, no matter how long, no matter where, but all that counted was that he was with Mark. Gentle and strong and warm and always himself. 

  
Mark liked this, liked that Eduardo was wearing clothes that felt as soft to the touch as his skin, liked that Eduardo had nothing to hide when he was here, being with Mark. Mark moved closer to Eduardo, breathing into his chest, taking in Eduardo’s scent.

Wait.

“Is this my shirt?” asked Mark.

Eduardo didn’t say anything for a moment, then, “What if it is?”

“It’s my favorite one,” said Mark. He felt something hot flaring in his chest at the thought of Eduardo wearing his shirt, putting something of Mark on his body, letting Mark's scent sinking into his skin. 

“I know. That’s why I wanted to borrow it for a while,” said Eduardo. “Do you want it back?”

“Yes,” said Mark. Not really, but he'd like to see where they were going to go with this.

“If you give me something in exchange, I’ll give it back to you,” said Eduardo. “You did promise me a blow job earlier.”

Mark gave Eduardo a look, but Eduardo seemed more amused than intimidated. “What?”

“Nothing,” said Eduardo.

“You don’t think I’ll actually do it,” Mark narrowed his eyes. 

“That’s not true,” said Eduardo, but he was still fucking smiling and being all stupidly attractive, and fine, Mark really didn’t have a choice here. 

Mark slid down to his knees and pulled down the waistband of Eduardo’s sweatpants. He could hear Eduardo’s breath hitched, and, looking up one last time to give Eduardo a smug smirked, Mark leaned forward and mouthed Eduardo’s cock through his boxers. He gave Eduardo a little suck, earning a soft groan and a hand tangling in his hair. 

Mark lifted his head. “Do you want me to stop?”

Eduardo replied by shifting a foot between Mark’s thighs and rubbing it against Mark’s crotch, and fuck. Mark tried to bit back his moan, but then he couldn’t help but ground his hip against Eduardo’s leg, desperate for more friction. 

Then Eduardo pulled his leg away, and Mark almost lost his balance. Mark glared at Eduardo, but a large part of him was too turned on to care. He pulled Eduardo’s boxers down, and nosed at Eduardo’s erection, flickering his tongue on the underside of Eduardo’s cock until he could feel Eduardo shuddering against him. The head smacked against his cheek, leaving a trial of hot pre-come that trailed wetly down to his lips. 

Mark licked it off the corner of his lips, holding back a smirk when he saw Eduardo’s eyes tracking his every movement, pupils blown. 

“Fuck, Mark,” Eduardo gasped. “I want your mouth.” 

“Where do you want it?” asked Mark, almost sounding bored, if Eduardo didn’t know him as well as he did. Eduardo was too busy swallowing heavily to form a proper reply, so he just tightened his grip on Mark’s hair, choking out a “please.”

Now it was Mark’s turn to go speechless because there was something about Eduardo pleading for Mark that turned him on. He tore his eyes from Eduardo’s face and clenched his hands on Eduardo’s hip, trying to get a grip of himself even though all he could think about was Eduardo pleading Mark to let him come. 

Eduardo must have noticed the effect he had on Mark because he repeated it, “Please,” and Mark knew that he wouldn’t be able to resist. 

Mark took the head of Eduardo’s cock in his mouth, and Eduardo’s groan was enough for Mark to hastily undo his pants and reach a hand to his own cock. He took more of Eduardo into his mouth but couldn’t quite manage to take it all in, so he made up for it by hollowing his cheeks and sucking lightly at first and then harder to get a groan out of Eduardo. Mark’s own cock was leaking, and he was desperate for release, but he didn’t want to come before Eduardo did. 

Eduardo couldn’t hold himself back because he thrust forward, driving more of his cock into Mark’s mouth and Mark made a muffled and choked noise as he felt the head hit the back of his throat. Mark’s back smashed against the dresser behind him, and Eduardo panted something that sounded like an apology, but he sounded so broken that Mark didn’t want to pull back. Mark hollowed his cheeks and sucked again, and it was kind of hard because his saliva was dripping wetly at the corner of his mouth, but the moan that he earned from Eduardo was so perfect and desperate that he felt himself coming closer and closer to the edge. 

Eduardo gasped, “Please, can I come on your face?” and Mark nodded, but the thought of Eduardo’s come all over him was enough for Mark. He clenched his eyes closed and only managed a few muffled “Mmmfff mmmff mmff” before he came. 

“Mark,” Eduardo groaned before he pulled his cock from Mark’s mouth. Mark felt something hot and sticky hitting his face, dripping from his nose and cheeks down to his chin. 

Eduardo collapsed in front of him, heaving for air. Then he crawled and slumped by Mark’s side, leaning warmly against Mark’s shoulders as they both tried to recover. 

“Well, that was interesting,” said Eduardo when they both caught their breath. 

“It could be better,” Mark said flatly, although his tone of nonchalance was off from the usual. But then there was a sharp intake of breath from Eduardo, and Mark hastily specified what he meant before Eduardo came to ridiculous conclusions. “We need practice.”

Eduardo laughed, and that both surprised Mark and made his insides warmed with affection. Eduardo’s laughs always surprised Mark because he never thought that he could make someone this happy, that he could feel so happy by making this person happy. Eduardo made him feel very strange things. 

“I’m really starting to like wearing casual clothes,” said Eduardo. 

“You should when you come over tonight,” said Mark. It sounded like a promise. 

Eduardo smiled and leaned in to give him a kiss. 


End file.
